


[Podfic] Battle Mode

by themusecalliope



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cecil is Inhuman, Comment Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Defense, Tentacles, but Cecil is only inhuman some of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel's story.<br/><i>The thing is, in this town where everything is strange and disturbing, Cecil doesn’t seem like much. Of course, Carlos thinks dazedly, later on, that probably should have been his first clue that Cecil is more than he seems.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Battle Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930971) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Battle Mode](http://archiveofourown.org/works/930971)  
**Fandom(s):** Welcome to Night Vale  
**Characters/Pairing:** Carlos/Cecil  
**Writer:** TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG  
**Summary:** The thing is, in this town where everything is strange and disturbing, Cecil doesn’t seem like much. Of course, Carlos thinks dazedly, later on, that probably should have been his first clue that Cecil is more than he seems.  
**Length:** 8:04  
**Music credit:** Disparition - Walled Forest  
**Cover Art:** Reena_jenkins  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/WtNV/battlemode.zip) | [MP3 unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/WtNV/BattleMode.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/WtNV/battlemodepodbook.zip)

**Notes:** So many thanks to TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel for the permission. I had so much fun with this one. As usual, many thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
